Sentimientos inapropiados
by Hiromi Yukishiro
Summary: 2º one-shot Nejisaku para la comunidad 30 vicios - Deseo -Sakura delibera y debate en su conciencia acerca de una inusual despedida, lo que no sabe, es que no fue un adios.


**NA: **_Segundo One shot de la tabla de 30 vicios, este corresponde al reto "Deseo". Tengo que advertir que contiene spoilers del manga, pre – encuentro con Tobi en el valle del final ;) Espero que os guste._

_Quejas, consejos, o simplemente decirme que me dedique a coleccionar sellos, ¡revs!_

**Sentimientos inapropiados**

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Por **_Hiromi Yukishiro_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Mientras Naruto acosaba a Yamato y a Kakashi sobre el próximo camino que tomarían en busca de Uchiha Sasuke, Kiba dormía con el enorme Akamaru de almohada, Hinata estaba mirando esperanzada su propio guiso con pequeñas verduras recolectadas en ese día, mientras que Shino recostado contra un árbol no se sabia si dormía o no, pero Sakura después de observarlo con fijeza se dio cuenta que Aburame la miraba a ella con igual intensidad mientras uno de sus insectos pululaba alrededor de su cabeza, recolectando las pequeñas partículas del aire. Sai estaba subido sobre la rama de un árbol dibujando algo que Sakura no quería averiguar, sobretodo con la conversación horas antes de Kakashi y el antiguo ANBU de Raiz.

"_¿Icha Icha Paraise?. Que nombre más curioso."_

Todos los presentes bufaron, mientras saltaban las altas ramas del bosque, incluso el mismo Akamaru sabia de que se trataba de los libros a los que el Jounin enmascarado era adicto declarado.

"_Los escribe Ero senin"_

Naruto había hablado con el ceño fruncido mientras tomaba la delantera del equipo.

"_Oe, Naruto, si saltas delante de Akamaru va a oler tu culo, en vez del rastro de Uchiha"_

"_Cállate chucho"_

Y mientras que Kiba y Naruto se entretenían en un duelo de haber quien insultaba con más estilo, Sai se había acercado más a Kakashi haciendo que el hombre ocultara las páginas de su ejemplar.

Sai sonrió con aquella insoportable mueca.

"_Ah, entonces es Hentai"_

Sakura lo había mirado incrédula ante la pasmosa tranquilidad de su compañero, pero para contra todo argumento el Jounin sacó de su bolsillo otro ejemplar de Icha Icha Paraise, al parecer el anterior, y se lo entregó a Sai.

"_Documéntate, muchacho"_

Sakura regresó al presente apartando la mirada del artista ANBU, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Etto… - La voz dulce de Hinata interrumpió su caminata – Sakura chan…

-Dime – La kunoichi se acercó a la hoguera.

-Verás, hay un pequeño lago a unos cien metros de aquí, me preguntaba si me podrías acompañar a buscar mas agua para la sopa… - Dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas.

La respuesta de Sakura se vio interrumpida por el vozarrón de Naruto.

-¡Hinata chaaaan, huele deliciosoooo!

Sakura sonrió oyendo los balbuceos de Hyüga.

-Iré yo sola.

Sin esperar respuesta se fue en busca de ese pequeño lago con un enorme cazo de barro entre las manos. Así se despejaba del grupo aunque solo fueran cinco minutos. La convivencia en situaciones en límite era insoportable cuando llegaba la relajación. Necesitaba un poco de soledad e intimidad.

Además, tenía muchísimo que pensar.

"_Haruno, me atraes"_

Por inercia se llevó las manos a los labios, estos estaban resecos y cortados por el viaje, pero juró haberlos sentido húmedos como ese hombre los invadió con todo el descaro del mundo, la 

noche anterior del viaje. No hubo alguna clase de cortejo, él algunas veces se le parecía a Sasuke kun. Tomaba y desechaba lo que quería sin dar explicaciones a nadie, además también compartía una habilidad con su antiguo amor platónico; la habilidad de convertir sus rodillas en gelatina. Solo que Sasuke kun lo hacia cuando hablaba con él y tenia un pequeño y diminuto gesto amable con ella, haciendo que se sintiera la chica más hermosa – y más tonta – de los cinco Países. Pero él comenzó a tener ese efecto en ella después del beso, cuando la miró con esos ojos extraños y con una sonrisa diminuta – apenas pronunciada – desapareció sin darle ninguna explicación.

La misión fue al día siguiente, y Sakura aún sentía la huella de ese beso en sus labios.

"_Fue mi primer beso"_

No había sido precisamente un beso robado, bueno, al principio sí. Pero él hizo algo con su la punta de su lengua rozando su labio inferior que la volvió loca, perdió la razón y se entregó como una alumna devota a su maestro.

"_Sakura concéntrate en Sasuke kun"_

No la dejó hablar, ni opinar. Simplemente se marchó de aquella calle desierta en medio de Konoha, camino de su casa.

oOo

Agradeció a Kami sama que Hinata no hubiera dirigido de nuevo su técnica ocultar hacia la dirección del Lago porque sino hubiera sido descubierto y todo su plan se vendría abajo. La misión como Jounin lo había separado del Equipo de Gai Sensei, y en una misión conjunta con Genma a las afueras de las fronteras del País del Fuego había salido de su posición cuando vio saltar por encima de una copa de un árbol algo rosado que se movía a gran velocidad. Bendijo su suerte, por alguna razón la noche que partió a la frontera del País del Fuego, creyó que solo la volvería a ver cuando la misión del Equipo de Kakashi hubiera acabado.

Alguien le quería allí arriba.

Y ahora ella estaba sola, alejada de su grupo en busca de aquel lago de aguas transparentes para el guiso del grupo. Bueno, si se retrasaba cinco minutos el grupo no sospecharía que le hubiera pasado algo.

Se abalanzó sobre ella como un enemigo cobijado en las sombras.

Unos pájaros salieron volando de una de las copas de los arboles piando indignados por la interrupción de su descanso cuando la Kunoichi lanzó un quejido similar a un grito.

oOo

-¿No has oído un grito Kakashi - sempai?

El hombre miró a Yamato y encogió los hombros.

-Seguro que Sakura se resvaló en un charco, francamente a quien se le ocurre ir descalza al lago – Señaló las botas de la kunoichi junto a su equipo – Ya volverá furiosa con el mundo.

-A veces pienso que Tsunade sama no solo le enseñó jutsus, sino además su carácter – Suspiró el ANBU completamente de acuerdo.

Kakashi se rió.

-No eres el único que lo piensa, Yamato.

oOo

Cuando su asaltante la giró para que lo observara ella sintió deseos de golpearlo, tenía el corazón pinchándole el esternón y él, sonreía borracho de diversión ante su distracción. Le dieron ganas de abofetearlo una y otra vez, hasta que esa palidez de sus mejillas se volvieran rojas como dos manzanas.

-Lo siento.

Todo rastro de instintos homicidas desapareció ante su murmullo. Hyüga Neji se disculpaba, increíble pero cierto, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa sorprendida por aquella amabilidad y asintió, perdonarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estáis cerca de la frontera del País, estoy con Genma vigilando el frente durante una semana, como Jounin, y tu pelo mientras te movías parecía un reclamo. – Añadió sonriendo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con indignación. Sabía que el color de su pelo no era precisamente su mejor arma de camuflaje, pero que él se burlara ya era demasiado.

-¿Genma no se enfadará si te vas de tu puesto? – Un "Largo" quedó impreso en aquella pregunta.

-Ya lo comprobaré cuando vuelva.

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera prepararse, recibió el segundo beso de su vida. No era un beso cualquiera, Neji chocó sus labios contra los de ella con violencia y forzó a Sakura a responderle, ella se abrió a sus atenciones. El beso la sumergió en un torbellino de placer y al mismo tiempo de excitación. Aquel beso traía sazonado una pulgada de prohibido. Inexperta, intentó abrazarlo, sus dedos resbalaron por la espalda de Neji y se encontró enredando los dedos en la larga y castaña melena del Jounin, apretándolo contra ella.

Parecía un baile descoordinado por como Neji la hizo retroceder hasta apoyarla contra el tronco rugoso de un árbol, para poder saborearla con comodidad, y después de desarmarla, él también acabó desarmado por el deseo que se abalanzó sobre él como una gran ola.

oOo

Genma lo recibía en el puesto dos horas después con su habitual palillo entre los dientes y una sonrisa socarrona a juego. El joven Jounin había cometido una temeridad en irse de su puesto cuando él decidió bajar la guardía, yendo a hacer sus necesidades a campo abierto.

-¿Qué garantías tienes de que cuando la vuelvas a ver, no ande con el traidor de Uchiha?

Si Neji se sorprendió por haberse visto descubierto por Genma, no se sorprendió.

-Le di que pensar – Hizo una pausa – Es mi apuesta contra Uchiha.

"_Vaya, vaya"_

-Estas demasiado seguro de ti mismo – Objetó – La misma actitud que tenías cuando Uzumaki Naruto pateó tu aristocrático trasero hace tres años – Sonrió burlón.

El joven entrecerró los ojos.

-Mi enemigo ahora no es Naruto – Le respondió sin molestarse en ocultar su molestia. Su compañero era un maldito cotilla.

-Por supuesto, es Uchiha – Se tumbó sobre los viejos tablones de madera contemplando las estrellas – Espero que ganes, ese mocoso siempre me calló fatal.

Después de la misión de rescate del Kazekage, a él también.

La flamante muchacha de pelo rosa – la insoportable fan de Uchiha – había capturado su atención. No todos los días Hyüga Neji acababa encandilado por otro ser humano.

Haruno había logrado su atención desde que comprobó que la kunoichi era algo más que la antigua fan de un traidor.

Lo demás fue simplemente interés en crescendo convirtiéndose en deseo.

"_No voy a perder contra ti, Uchiha"_

**Fin.**

* * *

¿Revs?


End file.
